1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk selection control device for a multidisk player, and more particularly to a disk selection control device for a multidisk player capable of housing a plurality of disks inclusive of a memory disk and selectively playing any one of the plurality of disks.
2. Description of Background Information
In a multidisk player capable of housing a plurality of digital audio disks (which will be hereinafter referred simply to as audio disks) called CDs (compact disks) and selectively playing any one of the plurality of disks, a user ordinarily designates a disk number indicative of the holding position of a disk, so that the disk in the holding position corresponding to the designated disk number is selected to play the selected disk. Accordingly, it is necessary for the user to preliminarily remember which one of the disks is held in a given position, that is, the association between the disk and the disk holding position. However, it is generally not easy for the user to remember the above association and the contents of all the housed disks in relation to the disk numbers.
In recent years, there has been developed a so-called navigation system in which a display is mounted as one of an on-vehicle component. In such a navigation system, map data is stored in a CD-ROM (digital information read-only memory (ROM)) used as a storage medium. The map data is read from the CD-ROM as required, and it is supplied as a display information signal to the display, thereby displaying a map corresponding to the map data on the display and enabling a user to recognize the present position of a vehicle. A CD-ROM (which will be hereinafter referred to as a memory disk) which is used as the storage medium for storing the map data has the same signal format as that of CD. Therefore, data from the memory disk can be reproduced simply by adding a CD-ROM decoder to a conventional disk player. Accordingly, by loading the memory disks in addition to the audio disks in the multidisk player, music can be played and maps can be displayed by means of a single player.
However, as mentioned above, it is difficult for the user to remember the contents of all the housed disks in relation to the holding positions of the disks. Accordingly, if audio disks and the memory disks are housed in a mixed manner in the multidisk player, upon designating a disk number indicative of the disk holding position, the user may erroneously select a memory disk when he wishes to listen to a music, or conversely, the user may erroneously select an audio disk when he wishes to display a map.